happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pop Goes The Soda
Pop Goes The Soda is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Sypnosis Nitri the Orange Raccoon has just opened up his own soda shop... but with The Mole helping him, everything can go wrong. Plot Nitri has just opened up his very own Soda Shop. He places the sign carefully over the doorway, and smiles. He nearly falls off the roof, but he grabs onto the edge and pulls himself carefully down, away from any dangerous objects. He turns the sign to "open", and walks in. The Mole is setting the ingredients carefully on the shelf, while also placing a box of nails next to the sugar. He turns around and greets Nitri, who says, "Hello!" Nitri puts on his work cap (a baseball cap with Orange Soda on it) and sits down. Nutty walks in, as hyper as usual, and asks for a Candy Shake. Nitri has never heard of it, but says he will improvise. He gets out his book of recipes and finds "Candy Shake". He tells The Mole, "I need one half cup of candy, a cup full of milk, and sugar all blended up." The Mole nods, and goes to get the milk. He pours it in messily, but gets enough in. He grabs some candy from under the shelf, and pours it in nearly perfectly. But then, when he reaches up for the sugar, he grabs the box of nails instead. He pours it in, and puts them all in the blender. Nitri plugs his ears because of the terrible sound it makes. He pours it into a cup, and gives it to Nutty. Nutty, while laughing, drinks it up. He still laughs while drinking it, but starts to choke on it. The Mole decides to run over and give him the Heimlich Maneuver, but he does it too hard, and Nutty coughs up a pile of metal and blood. Nutty then faints, and The Mole carries him over to a table in the corner. Next, Sniffles comes in. He just asks for a Root Beer, with whipped cream on it. Nitri nods his head, and grabs a mug. He pours in the root beer, and asks The Mole to hand him the whipped cream. The Mole opens up the wrong cabinet, and grabs some gasoline, and pours it in to the root beer. Nitri shrugs and hands the mug to Sniffles. Sniffles sniffs it and chugs it up. Just as he does so, Pop walks in, smoking a cigar. Pop sits right next to Sniffles, and Sniffles starts coughing. Sniffles coughs up some strange liquid, and Pop looks confused. A spark flies out of the cigar and lands in the liquid. This ignites the table into flames, and spreads to Sniffles and Pop, who panic and run around screaming. The Mole runs out with a broom and whacks them until they fall onto the floor, the flames burning low, but Pop and Sniffles being bruised. Nitri gets a fire estinguisher and sets it on the flames. The force of the estinguisher goes through Pop and Sniffle's skin, revealing their rib cages and organs. The Mole drags them away to the table where Nutty sits, dead. Lastly, Flaky walks in, asking for just a can of red soda. Nitri smiles, as there is no way to mess that up. Nitri tells The Mole to get a can of red soda from the fridge, and The Mole obliges. He grabs the can and shakes it up, and slides it to Flaky. Flaky, worried, opens it away from her face, towards the wall. When it opens, it launches her to the other wall, at the window. The pop can pushes against her head, until it pops a round piece of her head out and breaks through the window. Flaky looks at the hole in her head and screams. Nitri tells her not to panic, and gets a first aid kit. He stuffs cotton balls into the hole in her head, and uses clear tape to hold it in. Flaky sighs in relief, and exits. Nitri, happy with himself, closes the shop for the day. Suddenly the pop can comes flying back at him, and shoots right through him, right through his heart. He faints, and the pop can flies back to Flaky, and in lands in her hands. She gulps it down fast, but starts choking. She coughs up a piece of heart... Nitri's heart. Flaky's scream is heard while an iris-in on the piece of heart ends the episode. Trivia *Nitri's name is latin for pop. *Speaking of Nitri, he is a raccoon version of me, as I love soda. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images